


knowing him, knowing me

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dominance, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Season of Kink 2018, Sensory Deprivation, Submission, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Lucy and Garcia Flynn come back from the future to recruit Wyatt for a mission.Eventual kinky scene between Wyatt/future!Flynn. Referenced future!Wyatt/future!Lucy/future!Flynn.





	knowing him, knowing me

**Author's Note:**

> For Season of Kink for the Sensory Deprivation Square

It started when Flynn and Lucy had come back to ask Wyatt for a favor.

They wanted Wyatt to come to the future… to help track down himself.

At some point in the future – after they saved Rufus, after Rufus and Jiya retired to go live in the ancient world, after, for some bizarre reason, Garcia Flynn had apparently joined their team – and learned to pilot - and was traveling around with Lucy and future-Wyatt, Wyatt had gone missing. Somewhere in 1923 in North America. And they decided that the best person to help track him down is Wyatt’s own past self.

Wyatt had been working with future-Lucy and future-Flynn, as he called them in his head, for about a week when he found out something even more surprising than Flynn working with them. He had noticed of course that Flynn and Lucy were close. The idea of them being together bothered him – a lot – but he knew there were trying not to tell him too much about his future. But finally, he couldn’t help but ask Lucy why it hadn’t worked between himself and Lucy, and how his future self could ever have gotten used to Lucy and Flynn being together.

“You thought it wasn’t obvious? That the two of you…” Wyatt said.

“It’s not as simple as that.”

“It seems simple. I have no right to tell you how to live.”

“That’s true,” Lucy said.

“But I’m okay with this? The three of us work together, and I just am fine seeing you with him? I’m not…”

“Jealous?” Lucy supplied.

“Concerned.”

“Wyatt… you know that it’s not good to tell you too much.”

“Yeah, those are the rules. The rules also say that you can’t come back in time to get me. We break those rules all the time – to save Rufus and now to find me. So screw the rules. I can’t just pretend like I don’t feel…”

He didn’t want to say what he felt, but judging from Lucy’s face, she knew. 

That’s when she told him. Flynn, her, Wyatt – the three of them were together. It took a while for them, especially future-Wyatt, to trust Flynn. But they’d been together for a couple of years.

Wyatt tried to wrap his head around it. It was ... hard.

Especially since Wyatt’s preferences meant that he had to trust his partners completely. He couldn’t see doing that with Flynn.

“Like I said, it took a while,” Lucy said, “But Flynn is different now. And the two of you, well you still argue, but in bed, you two are great together.”

“Great?”

“Yes. In fact, when I’m off getting intel, you two play together a lot. You trust him, Wyatt. I promise.”

“I think maybe future me is an idiot.”

“Wyatt. It hasn’t been easy for Garcia. You clearly hate him.”

“With good reason.”

“But it’s not the Flynn you know. You and him are close now. You trust him. And now you’re missing, and Flynn and are terrified we can’t find you, and then past-you is here and you obviously hate Flynn’s guts and he’s just trying to keep it together. Try and see it from his perspective.”

“Pass,” Wyatt said and walked away.

He needed to think.

\--

Wyatt found himself, after a couple of hours working through disbelief, in Flynn’s doorway.

“Yes?” Flynn said, impatiently.

“I hear you’re a very tender lover,” Wyatt said, dripping with disdain. He wanted to throw Flynn off guard. 

Flynn put his book down. “I’m not, actually. But then, that’s not what you prefer anyway.”

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. 

“I take it Lucy told you,” Flynn said. “And you have questions.”

Wyatt took that as an invitation to sit. “Why does future me trust you?” 

“Why do you want to know? So you can guard against being persuaded this time around?” There was a brittleness to his voice, Wyatt noticed. Maybe Lucy was right – maybe it was hard for Flynn to be around a version of Wyatt who still hated him.

“I’m just having a hard time figuring it out,” Wyatt said, a little softer.

Flynn paused, then said, “No need. We’ll track you down – our you – and then you’ll go back to your own time. Then you’ll have years to figure it out.” He picked up his book and pretended to read, and Wyatt wanted to call him on it, wanted to ask why Flynn seemed … almost… hurt. But he knew a signal to leave when he heard one.

\--

“No!” Flynn screamed, hoarse with anguish. He punched the wall three times, leaving blood on the wall, and Lucy had to grab his arm to stop him. He collapsed onto his knees and shook and Lucy wrapped her arms around him.

“We almost had him, we almost had him,” Flynn said, enraged still, and Lucy hugged him tightly,said, “We’ll find him, Flynn. I promise, we’ll find him.”

Thanks to Wyatt’s knowledge of his future self’s military training, they had figured out the code that Wyatt was using to leave clues. He had been abducted, but was being kept alive, by someone other than Rittenhouse. They had probably just missed future Wyatt by a few hours. 

Wyatt watched as Flynn and Lucy cried together, kneeling on the floor. He quietly stepped out. They were crying over him, their desperation was because he was lost, because they didn’t know if he was being tortured, because they didn’t know if they would ever get Wyatt back. But that was the other Wyatt, the one that didn’t exist yet. It felt strange, but Wyatt knew that this moment between Lucy and Flynn was private, was painfully intimate, and that it didn’t involve him (not this him, anyway). He walked away, leaving them to each other.

\--

A few days later, they finally get another lead. Following it requires a historian, and Lucy reminds them to “get along” before heading off. 

Flynn retires to his bookshelf, but Wyatt follows him. 

“What now?” 

“I hear that when Lucy leaves alone, we make our own fun,” Wyatt says, neutral. 

Flynn stares at him for a long time. Finally, he says, “You’re not him.”

It stings, and Wyatt isn’t sure why. “Yes, I am. What are you afraid of?”

Flynn tilts his head and looks at him, discerningly. “What do you want?”

“To relieve some tension,” Wyatt says, giving him a cocky grin. Flynn doesn’t buy it, but it doesn’t matter. They both know that Wyatt needs to see for himself, needs to experience it for himself.

“Doing this… it’s not some magic trick. It won’t make you understand what we’ll have,” Flynn says, “It might even….”

“Change the future so we don’t get together? Maybe. Maybe it’ll make things easier. Either way, I’m sick of being the third wheel. Especially since, you know, I’m not the third wheel.”

Flynn leans back into his chair and crosses his legs, looking at Wyatt discerningly. After a long pause, he says, “Okay. We usually start by you telling me what you’d like me to do to you.”

Wyatt is nervous all of a sudden. He wasn’t expecting to get what he wanted. And he’s especially surprised that he was the one who usually decided what they would do. Flynn seemed the selfish sort rather than the service top sort. But then he guesses that’s the point of this – to figure out who Flynn is, and how they work. 

Wyatt starts talking.

\--

“Have we done this before?” Wyatt asks as Flynn wraps the blindfold around Wyatt’s eyes. They’re both shirtless and standing next to Flynn’s bed.

“Many times.”

Wyatt swallows. “And I like it?”

“You love it,” Flynn says, a bit smugly. He slowly brings Wyatt’s hands behind his head and ties them there. Wyatt’s breath quickens.

“Up on the bed,” Flynn says, and it irks Wyatt to be told what to do even as it turns him on, but he obeys. Flynn gently moves Wyatt’s body so that he’s bent over, and Wyatt feels an anticipation, something a lot less negative than he expected.

“Earplugs now?” Flynn asks, and Wyatt nods. Flynn puts the earplugs in – modern ones, so that means Flynn carries them, which means yeah, they’ve done this a lot. 

Now Wyatt is bent over, bound, and he can’t see or hear. The only information he has is the smell of Flynn hovering near, the feel of Flynn’s hands rubbing his back. 

Flynn pulls down Wyatt’s boxers and Wyatt feels the cool air on his skin. 

Something warm and wet on the small of his back then. Flynn’s kissing him, small kisses up and down his back. Then his tongue, a long swipe up his spine, and it really works for Wyatt. Then fingers tugging at the short hair above the back of Wyatt’s neck. Then a hand rubbing the scruff of his neck _just right_. 

Okay, Flynn _definitely_ knows Wyatt’s body well. 

Flynn flipped him over then, and Wyatt resisted the urge to fight back. Flynn’s lips on Wyatt’s dick then, amazing, warm and lush and his tongue doing unbelievable things, and it was all Wyatt could do not to come right then. He felt a hand on his shoulder then, and then the other hand raising Wyatt’s leg, setting it presumably on Flynn’s shoulder.

A finger then, with lube, hopefully modern. Working its way into Wyatt, slow and teasing, pressure and stretch, until finally Wyatt yells to hurry up, but he has no way of knowing how Flynn reacts, whether with amusement or anger or something else. But he keeps teasing, keeps fingering Wyatt open, adding a finger but still going excruciatingly slow. 

Finally, a pause. Wyatt wonders if Flynn’s about to fuck him and he realizes that he has know way of knowing how fast it will be, how rough, if future-Wyatt maybe likes things a lot more painful than he does, but then he feels a hand on his chest, slow circles, and he can tell that Flynn is trying to calm him. It’s reassuring, though it shouldn’t be, given who it is.

Flynn moves him then, and Wyatt can feel the slick head of Flynn’s dick pressing against his ass. He waits, but Flynn does nothing, and he realizes Flynn is waiting. Wyatt nods, mutters “Now, dammit,” and Flynn pushes in, just a couple of inches at first, but he’s large, and it burns a little. 

Hands moving up and down Wyatt’s hip, and he doesn’t know why, but it relaxes him, helps him to open up and let Flynn into his body. 

Flynn presses deeper, and deeper again. Out, then in, again and again, slow. Wyatt tries to concentrate on the feeling, tries to pretend that it’s not Flynn, but it doesn’t work, so he focuses on the feel of Flynn fucking him, on not being able to see or hear anything, the pinch of the ropes around his wrists, and it’s arousing as hell – as much as Wyatt hates to admit it, this is some of the best sex he’s had in his life, and he starts pushing back against Flynn, quickening the pace.

Flynn responds by going faster, harder, and Wyatt tries to picture Flynn’s face. Is he turned on? Is he angry? Does he feel satisfied to finally dominate Wyatt, all those years of anger finally finding a release? Does he wish he was with the other Wyatt? Is he thinking about if the other Wyatt – his Wyatt – is dead? Is he thinking about past Wyatt, all the times he hurt Flynn, all the ways that Flynn wants payback?

Flynn keeps going, fast and rough, almost too rough, and Wyatt does his best to enjoy it, but soon he’s in his head, thinking of every betrayal, ever death, that Flynn is responsible for, but he knows that’s not what his future self would do, so he does his best to pretend to love it, he moans and begs for more, harder, rougher, even as he feels worse and worse, even as he feels like he’d do anything to not be in his own body.

Suddenly, he hears something. “Wyatt. What’s wrong?” 

Flynn has pulled out an earplug.

“Nothing,” Wyatt says.

Flynn sighs and pulls out the other earplug. He pulls down the blindfold. “Don’t lie to me, Wyatt,” he says. He sounds sad.

“How did you know?” 

Flynn frowns, then unties Wyatt’s hands, rubbing his wrists where they’re red from the ropes. “I know you,” Flynn says simply, then rubs his thumb, gentle as a feather, across Wyatt’s throat as he looks into Wyatt’s eyes. 

“I guess you do.”


End file.
